


Ikaw parin

by PrussianPrince



Series: HQ FILO WEEK [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, HQFiloWeek, Hainakyuu, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: Tsukishima fell in love with his best friend... Kuroo Tetsurou.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HQ FILO WEEK [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Ikaw parin

In love si Kei sa kababata niya... In love si Kei kay Tetsurou na naka tira sa kabilang bahay. Si Tetsurou na nakilala niya lang sa kanto at naging kalaro, yung iniimbitahan niya sa bahay tuwing bakasyon para maglaro. Si Tetsurou na senior niya sa pinapasukan niyang iskwelahan, at kasabay tuwing uwian. Yung batang isang araw biglang naging parang pugad yung buhok, tapos hindi na natangal. Yung sikat na volleyball player sa school, yung tinitiliaan ng maraming babae.

Oo, si Tetsurou nga yon... yung kasama niya sa condo na nag aral sa UST. Yung sikat na volleyball player na nainjure, yung pinagpuyatan niya sa hospital huwag lang siya malungkot dahil mag isa siya. Yung Tetsurou na ginawan mo ng lecture and assignment kahit na taga DLSU ka samantalang siya sa UST, kahit na third year siya at frosh ka palang. Sino makakalimot dun sa Tetsurou na tumuugtog sa paskuhan para sa anonymous crush niya, tapos umasa ka na ikaw yon diba?

Natawa nalang si Kei na parang binabara siya ng kausap niya. "Oo, siya nga yung Tetsurou na tinuutukoy ko." Sagot ni Kei sa kaklase niya na si Shoyou. 

Graduating student na si Kei as business ad. in less than a month may plano sila ng mga kaibigan niya to build their own shop or business. "Nachikka sakin ni Ushiwaka na dun daw siya nagtatrabaho sa kumpaniya nila, ano chikka mo?" Tanong ni Shouyo habang nilalaro ang kanyang upuan." Chismoso talaga si Shouyo at di naiwasan ni Kei na matawa.

"Nafall na ata ako." Muntik ng mahulog sa upuan si Shouyo na tumawag ng pansin ng mga kaklase nila at guro sa harapan. 

"Mr. Hinata, Tsukishima, may problema ba diyan sa likod?" Tanong ng teacher.

"Wala po, may nahulog lang po na sinubukan kong saluhin. Sorry ma'am!" Palusot ni Shouyo.

Sabay lumabas ang magkaibigan ng matapos ang kanilang huling klase, at sumabay din sa kanila ang iba pa nilang kaibigan. "Ano nanaman pinag uusapan niyo sa likod, ha Sho?" Tanong ni Tobio.

"Si Kei kase umamin na." Sagot niya na nagpakunot sa noo ng magjowa.

"Sayo?" Pabirong tanong ni Yachi. "Akala ko ba si Kuya Tets type mo Kei?" Dagdag niya na asar.

Namula ng wala sa oras ang binata. "Yan nga eh, kita naman lahat ng may mata na gusto nila yung isa't-isa tapos dinedeny pa noon na sila. Hello? Walang magkaibigan ang nagsusunduan kahit na magkalayo kayo at nag tatabi sa kama kahit na dalawa pa kama niyo." Galit na sinumbat ni Shouyo sa kanya.

"Luh, edi ibig sabihin inamin sayo ni Kei na gusto niya na si Kuya Tets?" Tanong ni Tadashi kay Shouyo na tumango lang. "Sa close nilang dalawa hindi na nakakapagtaka kung mafall din si Kuya. Umamin ka na Tsukki." Siniko ni Tadashi an namumulang Kei.

"Eh diba may naging girlfriend si Kuya Tets?" Singit ni Tobio na sumira sa mood ng barkada. "Bakit? Eh totoo naman diba? Yung kapatid ni Adolf hitler na mukhang pusa."

Nagbuntong hininga si Kei bago sumagot. "Si Lev yon bobo, at oo sinabi nga ni Tetsu na naglandian sila ni Alisa. Kaso natigil din kase may nagsawa ata, ewan ko." Naiirita nitong sagot.

"Ede ibig sabihin straight si Kuya... diba?" Literal na pinatay ni Tobio ang pag asa ni Kei sa taong gusto niya.

"Speaking of the devil, tanungin nalang natin." Tumawa si Shouyo bago tumakbo papunta sa itim na kotse ni Tetsuro. "Kuya Tets!" Inapiran ng matanda ito at binati. "May tanong ako, straight ka ba?" Agaran niyang tanong.

Halatang nagulat ang matanda at napaatras. "Woah, crush mo ako?" Tumawa ito. "Sorry, may laman na puso ko." Pabiro ang tono pero seryoso si Tetsuro. 

Ilang taon na walang nililigawan si Tetsuro dahil naka focus ito sa trabaho niya, at hindi inaasahan ni Kei na iyon ang sasagot niya. Napa tingin ang buong barkada kay Kei na pinilit nalang tumawa. "Sabi ko sayo Sho wala kang pag asa eh." Sambit nito para hindi siya paghinalaan ng kababata niya. 

Nagulat si Shoyou sa sinabi ni Kei pero hinayaan niya nalang, kita kase ang sakit sa mga mata nito. "Sige, ingat kayo mga bata." Paalam ni Tetsuro bago sila sumakay ng sasakyan.

Pag uwi ay agad dumiretso sa kwarto niya si Kei. Baka pagod lang, sambit ni Tetsuro sa utak niya. Ngunit, simula ng araw na iyon ay nagtuloy tuloy na ang panlalamig ng binata sa kanya.

"Hoy!" Napatalon sa upuan si Tetsuro ng gulatin siya ng katrabaho niya. "Kanina ka pa tulala, aber may inventory ka pa after niyan." Masungit na sinabi nito.

Tumango siya bago humarap ulit sa computer niya. "Sige, balitaan nalang kita pag tapos nako sa inventory. Salamat Kou." Halata na lutang pa ito at wala sa sarili, at hindi siya maiwan ni Koutaro dahil sa pagka chismoso nito.

"Babae ba yan?" Tanong nito ng may malisyosong ngiti sa mga labi. 

Sumimangot lang si Tetsuro. "Di eh, iniisp ko na gagraduate na si Kei pero parang stressed parin sa acads. In two weeks nalang graduation non tapos may ginagawa pa? Parang may mali." Sagot nito.

Oo or hindi lang naman inaasahan ni Koutaro, pero binigyan siya ng topic sa research paper. "Bro, pano mo naman nasabi sa maraming ginagawa? Puro papel ba or nagbabasa?" Tanong nito.

"Lagi nasa kwarto, di umiimik. Kakausapin lang ako pag kinakausap ko, pero pag di ko pinansin eh di rin siya namamansin. Puta, parang wala naman akong nagawa? I mean, bro, we are goods naman kaso ilang araw na siyang ganyan." Halata ang pagkastress ni Tetsuro sa hindi pag pansin sa kanya ng binata.

"Wow naman, tunog jowang nag aalala. Bakit ba kase di ka pa umamin?" Sagot ni Koutaro na nagpanerbiyos sa kaibigan niya. "Tangina diba crush na crush mo nga kamo siya noon, kumanta ka pa sa paskuhan para sa kaniya kahit na injured ka. Pre sa tagal niyo magkasama eh hindi naman imposible na di ka non nagustuhan."

May point naman si Koutaro pero... "Di pwede, Kou. Nangako ako na di ko siya iiwan. At gaano kataas ang chance ko sa kaniya pag umamin ako sa kanya? Kahit 99% pa yan kung kapalit non eh iiwasan niya din ako, edi parang sinira ko na din pangako namin." Nagaalalang sagot nito.

"Kung umiwas siya, siya na yung may kasalanan" Ngumuwi si Koutaro habang pinapanood magmukmok ang kaibigan niya.

"Kou, di siya iiwas kung wala akong ginawa diba? So basically it would be my fault." Hinagod ni Tetsuro ang buhok niya at huminga ng malalim. "Tangina yan." bulong nito.

Natawa bigla si Koutaro. "Tangina talaga bro. Yung babaero kong kaibigan nagkakaganyan sa isang binata. Tangina nga." Pabiro nitong sinabi. 

Pagkatapos ng ilang linggo ay tiniis ni Tetsuro ang panlalamig ng binata at nagfocus sa surpresa nito para sa kaniyang graduation. Sinong hindi maiingit sa pabulaklak ng isang gwapong lalake at paper bag mula Gucci. "Abay isang malaking sana all mga kaigan." Sigaw ni Shouyo habang inaabot ni Tetsuro ang regalo niya kay Kei. 

Nagsigawan ang mga kaibigan ni Kei ng tangapin niya ito. "Kuya napaka engrande naman nito, di mo naman kailangan mag abala." Hiya na may halong kilig ng sumagot si Kei.

"You know I would do anything for my baby... boy." Little by little, chumachancing na si Tetsuro sa kaibigan niya.

After photoshoot sa UST, umuwi ang dalawa sa condo kung saan may surpresa pa ulit si Tetsurou sa binata. Ang sala nila ay puno ng lobo at may mga letrang nakakabit sa bintana na 'congratulations Moonshine'. At higit sa lahat, nandon din yung kuya niya ma may hawak hawak na paborito niyang cake.

"Kuya!" Masaya nitong bati bago yakapin.

Dahil nawalan ng trabaho ang magulang ni Kei sa pilipinas, napilitan silang mag abroad para matustusan ang dalawa nilang anak, at si Akiteru lang ang natira sa bansa para samahan si Kei. Pero medyo napaaga nagkapamilya ito kaya naiwan din si Kei mag isa. "Congrats baby ko!" Bati nito. 

Iyon na ata ang pinaka masayang araw ni Kei. 

Di kalaunan ay natangap siya sa isang cafe as a barista. Magtatrabaho lang naman siya para makaipon sa pinaplanong sports store nila Shouyo tapos pwede na siya magresign.

"You look young kahit na ganiyan ang height mo, you are twenty-one, right?" The manager asked.

Kei tried to smile pero masyado siyang tensyunado. "Twenty two na po." He corrected. 

Napa tango nalang yung manager. "My bad..." He laughed a little bit. "I'm Osamu by the way." He said as he introduced.

He shakes his hand and smiled. "Kei nalang po." He replied.

There are only four staffs in the cafe, the three of them are friends at si Kei lang ang naliligaw. Despite of being a newbie, they treated him like a family, especially Osamu. Almost every night ata lagi silang may get together, makaubos pera sa wallet pakingan pero sagot naman lagi ng kanilang manager.

Simula noong nagtrabaho si Kei ay madalas niya na rin nakikita si Koutaro, best friend ni Tetsurou. Dalawang beses ata nagkakape sa isang araw para lang makausap yung cashier nila na si Keiji. Gwapo naman talaga kase si Keiji kaya hindi na nakakapag taka na isang maskulado ang magkakagusto dito. "Kei, dito ka din pala nagtatrabaho." Bati ni Koutaro.

Medyo nagulat si Keiji na magkakilala sila. "How?" He asked Koutaro like he is jealous.

"Siya yung kababata ni Tets, yung kasama niya sa condo. Diba nakukwento niya yon minsan." Nawala ang selos sa mukha nito at napatango nalang. "Alam ba ni tets na dito ka nagtatrabaho?" Tanong ni Koutaro ulit sa binata.

Kei shrugged. "Di ko pa nasasabi... and I don't see any reason to tell him." Tetsuro really made up by giving him gifts, but the thought na may iba siyang gusto is very wrong. 

Now, Koutaro gets bakit stressed na stressed siya sa bata.

Di kalaunan ay naging close na si Kei sa lahat ng katrabaho niya at napapasama narin sa unnecessary gala nila. Napromote na rin si Tetsurou sa mas mataas na posisyon dahilan na lalo siyang maging busy. 

The feeling na sa iisang bahay sila umuuwi pero they continuous to drift away from each other dahil sa busy schedules nila. They both hate it, kaya one decided to surprise the other.

Di mapagkakaila na mas matamis pa sila sa mga dessert sa cafe. "Thank you for visiting me Kuya Tetsu, wag ka mag alala babawi ako sayo soon." And it is true. Nagbalik ang dati nilang closeness. Despite of all the tiredness, they would make time to talk to each other at pagkwentuhan ang nangyari sa kanilang araw. It was all happy and kilig until Kei confessed to Tetsurou...

Several year passed when Tetsurou look at his beautiful bride in the room. Kei looks good in white, so beautiful he just want to elope. He held his hand and stared at the screaming gorgeous diamond engagement ring. 

Kei smiled to him. "Hindi ako nagkamaling mahalin ka, you are one of the best things that ever happened to me. Tetsu, thank you for staying." Nangigilid na ang mga luha ni Kei. "Mahal na mahal kita... "

Tumawa si Tetsurou bago niya punasan ang mga luha niya. "Wag ka ngang umiyak, mamaya nayan sa wedding vows." Pabiro nitong sinabi.

Their moment was cut off when the room's door opened. "Kei, we are good to go." Akiteru smiled before leaving again.

Eto na yon, ikakasal na siya sa taong pinaka mamahal niya. Kei went out of the car and stand in front of the church's closed doors. Dahil hindi allowed sa pilipinas ang same sex marriage, they all flew to Germany just to make Kei fell like a bride.

The doors opened and revealed the church with few of his friends and family. but what caught his eye is soon to be husband. There he is, waiting at the altar, smiling uncontrollably. He chuckled with the sight of his fiance's crying face. When he stretched his arm out, he immediately grab it. "You really look good in white." He complimented.

It was only a short ceremony, and Tetsurou can't wait for it to end already. "I now pronounce you, husband and husband." Tears started to flow from his eyes as he heard the priest's declaration. 

Kahit bata pa sila ng ginawa nila yon, Tetsurou kept his promise to never let go of Kei, to be in his side forever. Tinupad niya ang pangako niya kahit wala na sa tabi niya yung taong pinangakuan niya.

"Congratulations, Mr. Miya and Mr. miya." Back then, Tsukishima confessed that Osamu started to court him. Kung iyon ang ikakasaya ng taong mahal niya, titiisin niya lahat ng sakit.

He regret nothing now that he sees how happy he is. Hindi man siya pinili ngayon, may isang bagay na sigurado parin siya; si Kei parin ang pipiliin niya mahalin sa susunod na habang buhay.


End file.
